1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alternative ignition source system for an exothermic reaction weld mold device. In particular, the present invention is directed to an exothermic reaction weld mold device wherein alternate sources of ignition may be chosen and utilized for initiating an exothermic reaction for joining connectors.
2. Prior Art
The use of exothermic reaction welding is known for joining connectors to each other and also for joining other metal parts, such as ground rods.
A reusable mold contains an internal crucible in which an exothermic weld metal is placed. When the exothermic weld metal is ignited, an exothermic reaction results in the crucible. The weld metal liquefies and the molten material flows into a weld cavity in the mold.
The exothermic reaction process is initiated by an ignition which may occur from various sources. A spark or ignition gun, sometimes referred to as a flint igniter, is often used to start the exothermic reaction which takes place extremely quickly once ignited. One example of a mold ignited by a flint igniter is shown in Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,386 entitled LID FOR EXOTHERMIC REACTION WELDING MOLD.
Alternatively, an electric ignition element having high resistance may be used to start the exothermic weld reaction. An electrical ignition system is advantageous in some cases since it may be initiated from a greater distance away from the mold itself.
Examples of prior exothermic molds that incorporate electrical ignition include Brosnan et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,324) which disclose exothermic welding with an ignition system having a pair of leads to connect to an ignition fuse or hot wire.
Another example is shown in Harger et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,244) which discloses an exothermic welding assembly including an electrical igniter which is embedded in the exothermic weld material.
Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,717 discloses an electrical ignition source including an igniter element suspended above the lid of the mold device outside of the crucible.
The exothermic reaction weld is often times made in the field in remote locations and in all types of conditions. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a choice of ignition sources. Additionally, the weld may be made in confined spaces, such as an open trench, wherein a ground wire is being installed or a cable is being joined.
If electrical ignition tools are not present at the site, it would be desirable to have an alternate source to ignite the exothermic weld reaction. Alternatively, if spark ignition materials are not available at the site, it would be desirable to have an alternate source to initiate the exothermic reaction welding.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide an alternate source exothermic reaction weld mold device.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an exothermic reaction weld device that will accommodate various types of ignition systems.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an ignition source system that may be used with a wide variety of existing molds and mold designs.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an electronic thermal igniter assembly having an ignition body receivable through an opening in a lid of a mold wherein the ignition body is retained in an igniter plug.